The present disclosure relates to portable power supply systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to portable power supply systems that may be charged to store electrical energy and discharged to power external electronic devices.
Energy storage devices often include one or more batteries that may be charged to store electrical energy. Such energy storage devices may be used to extend the battery life of various electronic components (e.g., a cellular telephone, a camera, etc.) when access to traditional power sources is limited. A connector may be used to couple the energy storage device with a source of electrical power (e.g., a wall outlet, etc.). A user may couple the energy storage device to an electronic device to either power the electronic device or charge a battery of the electronic device. Such connectors used to couple the energy storage device to the electronic device may disengage, thereby inadvertently terminating the power supply to the electronic device. Inadvertent termination may occur more frequently where the energy storage device is a portable unit.